


A Well Deserved Break

by SincerityExtreme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 14:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20949533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerityExtreme/pseuds/SincerityExtreme
Summary: How 4x22 should've ended.I started working on this right after the episode aired, but then life happened and I had to dropped it to focus on other things. I finally managed to go back and finish it, hope you all enjoy it!





	A Well Deserved Break

Kara had spent the entire day alone. She went out as Supergirl a few times, looking for Lex and stopping a few robberies. Lena left before she woke up so she hadn’t seen her girlfriend at all today, she only received 1 message during the afternoon from Lena saying she had things to take care of and that Kara shouldn’t wait up for her. Kara had sent a message back asking if everything was ok or if she needed any help but no reply came. She tuned into Lena’s heartbeat every once in a while to make sure everything was OK. If she felt like something was wrong, there was no way she would sit and wait to see what happens, she would go look for her and apologize later if Lena got mad at her.   
By 8 pm, Kara decided to have dinner. She left a little for Lena and placed it in the fridge before going back to the living. She watched TV until she couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore and fell asleep at 1 am. 

Lena arrived at 3:30. She dragged herself around the kitchen, trying to hold onto the island for support. Kara started to stir the moment she heard the front door opening. She tried to look around in the dark and saw Lena walking around the kitchen. 

“Hey Lena, How was work?” Kara asked with a sleepy voice, stretching her arms, trying to fully wake up. When Lena didn’t answered, she sat up and tried to get her attention again. “Lena? Are you alright baby?” She saw Lena falling behind the island and heard a soft thud and that was all it took for her to superspeed to Lena’s side. “Hey, hey what happened? Are you hurt?” Kara asked and knelt in front of Lena, holding her face with both hands to look at her eyes then scanning her body for injuries. 

“It’s over now.” Lena spoke in a low voice. She seemed to be in shock, body shaking, eyes unfocused, not blinking and full of tears.

“What does that mean?” Kara let go of Lena’s face and held her hands. “Lena, what are you talking about?” 

“It’s over, he’s gone.” Her eyes moved for the first time and she looked right into Kara’s eyes. “I did it. I thought I wouldn’t be able to, but I did it.” The first tear escaped at this. 

“Lena please, tell me what happened? What did you do?” Kara was sounding desperate now, looking frantically at Lena with wide eyes.

“I-I killed him. I pulled the trigger and killed him. The world is safe from that psychopath now.” The second tear managed to scape her hold but she still seemed to be in shock. 

“Wait, Lena, slow down. What happened exactly?” She was confused. Lena looked like she was on the verge of a full on breakdown and Kara was having a hard time accepting the fact that the girl hasn’t spent the whole day in her office like she usually did. Technically Lena didn’t said she was going to be on her office today, Kara just assumed that there’s where she was. Her heartbeat was still normal when she last checked before dinner. Kara mentally kicked herself for not going to check on Lena personally all day today. 

“I located Lex earlier this morning. I went to talk to him with a loaded gun, but I wasn’t sure if I was capable of actually pulling the trigger. I got there and waited for him. As soon as he arrived, after one second of shock, he started talking and talking about his plans, about “saving” the world. He said I could join him in his fight for “justice” and I just knew I had to do it. He’s too powerful to stay in jail. I couldn’t let him walk freely anymore, he would just kill more innocent people.” She started crying, the recent events finally catching up with her. “I’m sorry Kara, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what…” Lena had her eyes firmly closed, knees up to her chest and both her hands were shaking.  
Kara moved a bit closer and let go of her hands to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear while speaking as softly as she could. “No, no. You don’t need to apologize. You’re right, he’s too powerful to stay in jail for long. I just wish you had asked me for help. He was dangerous, you could have gotten hurt.” She bent over a little to look into Lena’s eyes again when she opened them. 

“I had to do this alone. He was my brother, my responsibility. Besides, he would probably try to kill you and I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something happened to you.” Lena squeezed Kara’s hands while speaking. 

“We don’t have to talk about this right now, Alright? It’s over now. Do you want to get up? Move to the bed?” Kara started moving to get up but Lena stopped her by holding her arm and looking at her with sad eyes again. 

“I need to take a shower. But first, can you, hum… Can you just hold me for a little while please?” Lena felt Kara sitting besides her and picking her up, sitting her on her lap. “I’m scared, Kara.” She sobbed into Kara’s chest, wrapping one arm around her back and holding the front of Kara’s shirt with the other.

“I know baby, I know.” She sighed . “I’m here now. Let it all out. It’s OK.” Kara rested her chin on top of Lena’s head and ran her fingers softly trough her hair “We will figure this out later, I promise. I’ve got you, Lena. I love you.” She closed her eyes when the sobs started to get worse and just sat there, letting Lena cry for as long as she needed. 

They stayed like that for almost 15 minutes. Lena slowly started to calm down and got up from Kara’s chest and tried to clean up her face a little. “I’m sorry. Let me go take a shower so we can go to bed, it’s super late already.” She smiled weakly at her girlfriend.

“I’ve already told you, you have nothing to apologize for. Let’s go and if you need anything, just call for me. I will get everything ready while you’re there, OK?” She gave Lena a little smile. 

Lena nodded. Kara got up and gently brought Lena up with her. She held her hand while waking her to the bathroom, she watched as Lena walked in and walked to their room after she closed the door. 

Lena came out almost 20 minutes later and sat on the bed. Kara looked over at her and saw that Lena was wearing the pajamas she was looking for.   
“So that's where my pajamas are. You little thief.” She said in a playful tone. She got up on her knees behind Lena on the bed and hugged her, kissing her cheek repeatedly until she heard Lena giggling. “Now, just so you know, you’re not going to work tomorrow. Well, in a few hours to be exact.” She said and sat back down on her side of the bed with her back against the headboard. 

“But Kara…” Lena started and move to sit closer to Kara. 

“No, Lena. It’s almost 5 am, you need to rest and you also need some time to process everything that happened today. We have a lot to process actually, this past week has been a total disaster. I will stay here with you. I will just leave if they really need Supergirl for something but otherwise, I will be right here with you.” Kara explained, hopping Lena would accept it for once. 

“Tomorrow is already Friday, I can “process” everything during the weekend.” Lena spoke as if this was something obvious. Something that everyone did every single day. 

“Lena, you need to take a break from…” Kara was getting frustrated now. 

“Stop babying me, Kara, you know I hate that.” She snapped. “I need to work. I can’t just stop because something traumatic happened. I’m a Luthor, traumatic things will always happen to me and if I just take a day off every time it does, I will never work again.” Lena laid down and curled up.  
Kara got a bit hurt by Lena’s tone but she knew the girl was scared, upset and probably a bunch of other feelings she didn’t know how to deal with so she took a deep breath and tried something else. “Alright, then let’s do this, you can’t go in at 7 like you usually do, you can’t work with just 2 hours of sleep. If you can sleep until 9, I will take you to work and I will pick you up at 8 pm, not one minute later, your body needs to rest. If you can’t, then you need to take the day off.” Kara spoke calmly. She laid down on her side, supporting her head with her hand and looked at Lena in the eyes, trying to convince her that this was the right thing to do. 

“No, that’s not how things work, Kara. You can’t just lay out rules regarding my working schedule and expect me to follow them, I’m not a kid.” Lena tried to sound angry but it came out sounding hurt and tired.

“I can tell that you’re trying to push me away but it’s not going to work. You deserve to be taken care of. I understand it’s hard to accept it because you never had it before, but I love you and I will always remind you of that.” Lena’s eyes filled up with tears again and she turned to the other side. “Ok then. Let’s try to sleep a little, we’re both exhausted. I’m here if you need me.” She understood that Lena wasn’t in the mood for talking right now so she just turned off the lights and laid down, keeping a bit of space between them because Lena usually didn’t really like to cuddle when she got this upset. 

Less than 40 minutes later, Kara woke up to tossing and turning beside her. She turned around and saw Lena with her face scrunched up, whimpering softly and kicking off the blankets. She sat up and tried calling Lena's name a few times. Just a few seconds later, the girl sat up with a gasp and after she fully woke up, she started to cry. “Hey, I’m here. Can I touch you?” Lena nodded, sobs still wracking her body. 

“I-I’m so-sorry I…” She tried to speak around the tears but the sobs were too constant to let her get a proper word out. 

“Shhh, let’s calm down first and talk later. I’m in no rush, you can take your time. Listen to my heartbeat and try to follow my breathing.” She picked Lena up and sat the girl on her lap again, guiding her head to her chest and softly caressing her cheek.  
After 10 minutes, Lena's sobs started to die down and turned into sniffles. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I was really upset and I lashed out on you, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry, please forgive me. I know I don’t deserve you. I’m just…” She was sounding even more exhausted and upset now. Lena was so scared Kara would leave her. She believed she actually deserved it, but she couldn’t imagine her life without Kara anymore, she wouldn’t know what to do. 

“Baby, of course I forgive you. I understand why you did that but It did hurt me a little so I appreciate your apology. And of course you deserve me. You deserve the world, Lena. You did the right thing. Not everyone is going to agree with that, everyone will have an opinion, this is how things work unfortunately, but you did the right thing to keep this city safe. You’re a hero and the right people will see that.” She laid back down, keeping a firm hold on Lena while caressing her back. Kara looked over at the alarm clock on the nightstand and saw it was almost 6, the time Lena always gets up to start getting ready for work. “You still want to go to work?” Lena weakly shook her head and closed her eyes again. She was still crying, just more softly now. “Good, thank you. I know you hate to miss a day of work but you really need it. You need to rest and think about a lot of things. If you decide you want to talk about it with me, I’m all ears, but if you prefer to talk to someone else, I understand that too.” She kept a calm and soft voice, letting Lena know she could speak but wouldn’t be forced to. 

“There’s not much to talk about. I grabbed my gun and went to find him with the intention of killing him. I wasn’t sure if I would actually have the guts to do it, but it had been my intention for weeks now.” She spoke quietly, as if she didn’t want anyone to hear and deep inside, she really didn’t.

“I meant talking about your feelings honey. Want to tell me how you’re feeling? I know you feel like shit but, would you like to try and be more specific? Tell me what hurts, like, how this is affecting you and if there’s anything I can do to help?” Kara tried again. She really wanted to help, she always did, but this time she was clueless about what she should do or say. 

“I don’t know how I feel.” Her voice started to break again. “I don’t regret doing it, but I also don’t feel good about it. Not that I wanted to feel good about it, I would be even more scared now if I did, but… I don’t know. I’m… Confused? I just don’t know.” Lena shook her head and closed her eyes once again, hiding her face in Kara’s neck. 

“Lena, he was your brother, it’s ok to be confused. I’m aware of every bad thing he did, but he was still your brother. I know you blame yourself for not being able to bring him back to the light. It’s not your fault, but I know you won’t just stop believing that just because I said so. It will take some time. What I mean is, you blame yourself for that so your guilt together with your good heart is making you feel confused about this whole thing. On one hand, he was evil, a psychopath, but full of resources so it didn’t matter what or how much we find out and prove, he wouldn’t stay in jail for long and once he was out again, he would probably be even more angry which would cause even more destruction. But on the other hand, he was your big brother and maybe deep inside you still hoped he could change. You still held onto to this hope that you could help him go back to being the nice big brother he used to be when you went to live with the Luthors.” Kara spoke quietly while running her hands up and down Lena’s back. 

“How can you understand what I’m feeling better than me? Is it one of your powers?” She sniffled and moved her head to lay on Kara’s chest.

“I’m just putting together everything you’ve been telling me and trying to read between the lines. I went through something like this a few years ago, right after I became Supergirl.” She Sighed sadly and closed her eyes. “I was super excited when I found out that my aunt was still alive and that she was here on earth, but, when I went to talk to her, she had changed a lot. In fact, she was completely different from the person I knew back in Krypton. Even after I accepted that she wasn’t that good woman anymore, and that there was nothing I could do to help bring her back, I still got sad and confused after she died. It’s a long story, we can go there another day. My point is, I just remembered how I felt after that and tried to piece it together with what you told me. That’s what I understood and I’m glad I was right and helped you understand it a little better.” She opened her eyes again and tried to look down at Lena. 

“You did help. A lot in fact, thank you. Look, I really am sorry for snapping at you, I don’t know what came over me. I just… I got angry. When you told me what I should do, I heard my mother’s voice. I know you mean well, I really do, but my family has been creeping in the back of my mind since Lex escaped after he betrayed me.” Lena sounded sad and ashamed. She started playing with the Kara’s hair to distract herself in order not to start crying again. 

“It’s OK. You’ve been through a lot, it’s understandable that you broke. I’ve snapped at you before and you forgave me, didn’t you?” Lena nodded with her eyes closed, still softly playing with one curl from Kara’s hair. “We both live a very stressful life, this things are bound to happen.”

“I guess. I’m just glad this is over. I hope we get a little break before the next big attack, I’m so exhausted.” She sighed and dropped her hand. 

“I wish we didn’t have to think about this. After every attack, I catch myself thinking about when the next attack will be. How long I will get to rest before I need to go out again. I’m so sorry I can’t change this, I really wish I could.” Kara had a tired and sad look. She brushed Lena’s hair away from her face and stilled her hand on the girl’s back. 

“I know, I’m really sorry too.” Lena looked down and started playing with the sleeve of Kara’s shirt now. “You know what? You’re right ,we should take a break and go somewhere else. Let’s get away from the city.” She got up on her elbow and looked into Kara’s eyes. “A few days with no responsibilities. No work, no phone calls, nothing, just the 2 of us. That’ll help us recharge our energies, give our brains a chance to catch up and deal with everything like you said. And as a bonus, we also get to enjoy each others company, something we haven’t been able to do very often lately.” she finished with a little smile. 

“Yeah, I really miss it. I miss you. We do deserve a break, this week has been… A lot.” Kara brushed a strand of hair away from Lena’s face again and smiled back at her. 

“I miss you too. Let’s pack our things later today. I will make some calls and rent a little house for us to stay for a week, sounds good?” Lena was even sounding a bit excited which surprise Kara. 

“Sounds perfect.” Kara smiled at Lena and reached out to touch to hold her face with both hands. “I love you. Just please, ask for help next time. You’re strong and capable, I know that and I believe in you, but for the love of Rao, be more careful in the future. I love you so much, Lena, I can’t bare the thought of losing you under any circumstances but it would be even worse if I knew I could’ve done something.” She looked into Lena’s eyes with nothing but worry and love. 

“I will, I promise.” Lena took Kara’s hands away from her face and held them close to her chest. “I'm so sorry, about everything. About helping my brother and hiding it from you in the beginning. For not asking for help as soon as he escaped. For going to talk to him, all by myself without a plan b. And I’m sorry for being mean to you earlier. You’re so sweet, so kind and sometimes I don’t know how to react, I don’t know how to deal with it. Thank you for being so patient. Thank you for everything, actually. You’re the best girlfriend in the world. Well, I think I can say universe.” She giggled softly and moved to lay on Kara’s chest again. “I love you too. I love you so much and that’s why I didn’t tell you where I was today. I wanted to keep you safe because I also can’t bare the thought of losing you. From now on, I promise to ask for help, but I need you to promise me that you’ll be more careful. That you’ll analyze the situation and ask for backup if you feel like you’ll need it. I know you’re the girl of steel, Earth's Champion and I'm very proud of you, but you’re still not indestructible.” Lena looked up at Kara without lifting her head. 

“Alright, I promise not to jump in head first into every situation. From now on I will call for backup before things get out of hand and I will be more careful.” She smiled down at Lena. 

“Thank you. Now, I will get up and call a few people. You get up and call your sister or just fly to the DEO and ask if you can leave today. We’ll have to take our phone with us. We won’t work but if there’s an emergency on L-Corp or if there’s a huge attack, we need to know and come back home to take care of it.” She slowly sat up and moved to grab her phone. 

“Yeah, you’re right. I will go talk to Alex and J’onn before you change your mind.” She superspeeded around the room and changed into her super suit. “Love you, I will be right back.” She said and flew out of the window.   
Lena called work and prepared everything, telling Jess to just call her in case of emergency. Her assistant couldn’t be happier to hear that her boss was taking a few days off.   
An hour later she finally had everything set. Kara came in through the balcony door and walked towards their room where Lena was sitting on the bed but in different clothes now and hair up in a ponytail.   
“Hey, I talked to them, they’ll watch over the city for me. Like you said, I will have to take my phone and they’ll call me in case they really need Supergirl.” She superspeeded out of her super suit and into her civilian clothes. 

“Great. I already called Jess and got everything taken cared of at L-Corp. I called some people and I found us a nice little place. It’s like a camp place. Not what I’m used to but I figured a hotel wouldn’t be as quiet, besides, it’s good to have new experiences. Anyway, we can go anytime we want today. We’ll have it for a week, my driver will pick us up next Friday at 6 pm.” She looked up Kara who was walking around the bed.

“Alright, let’s get ready then. This is going to be so good for us. I can’t wait to have some peace and quiet for a few days.” She sat down on her knees behind Lena, wrapped her arms around her stomach and rested her chin on Lena’s shoulder. “Waking up late and the best part, waking up besides you. I miss you so much.” She kissed Lena’s cheek and closed her eyes. “I’m so tired, but I think we should go and just try to sleep once we get there.”

“Yes, I agree. Let’s go then. I don’t want to be here right now so, let’s pack a few things and go.” Lena got up and got a bag for her and another for Kara and they started packing a few clothes and everything else they’ll need during this week. 

“Kara?” Lena called 5 minutes later when she saw Kara grabbing another bag. 

“Yes?” She looked up at Lena. 

“We’ll just be there for a week, why are you packing as if we’re going to another country for a month?” She was trying to keep a straight face. 

“I just want to be prepared.” Kara replied and went back to the closet to get more clothes. Lena walked over to Kara’s bag and started looking. 

“Alright, let’s see what we have… you packed winter, fall and summer clothes. You don’t even feel the cold, Kara, you won’t need 2 bags of clothes honey.”

“Right, I’m sorry. I’m just so excited, we really need this and I want us to be prepared for everything.” Kara dropped the jacket she was holding. 

“OK, how about you let me pack our clothes and other stuff and you go pack some things for us to eat on the way?”

“You know I could just fly us there, right?” Kara walked closer to Lena.

“Yes, but if that’s OK with you, I prefer to be driven there.” She replied quietly. She hated flying. Sometimes she accepted it just to make Kara happy or when Kara was too worked up to stay inside a car, but generally, she preferred the types of transportation that stayed on the ground. 

“Of course baby, whatever you want. I will go pack a few snacks.” Kara gave her a quick kiss and started walking towards the door. 

“It’s just a 2 hour drive so you don’t need to pack the whole fridge, alright?” Lena tried to hold back a laugh. 

“Ha-ha. I will just get a few things, don’t worry.” She walked out of the room and went to the kitchen. 

“Yeah, right.” Lena said to herself and laughed softly.

30 minutes later they’re both ready and Lena called her driver. They walked out of the apartment and Lena looked over at Kara.  
“Kara darling, what’s all that?” Lena pointed to Kara’s arms that were filled with a bunch of containers with food. 

“Snacks for our trip. There’s cookies, fruits, chocolate, ice cream, chips…” She was pointing to each container and telling Lena what they held. 

“You’re so cute baby. Now take it back inside, we won't need all that.” Lena pointed back to the door. 

“But Lena…” Kara whined. 

“Kara, that’s far too much for a 2 hour trip. Pick 2 things and put the rest away please. I’m going to put the bags in the car and will wait for you there.”

“Fine. But if I get hungry on the way, it’s your fault.” She pouted and got her keys, opening the door again. 

“Yeah, I think I can live with that. Go on, hurry up so we can go baby.” Lena said while walking towards the elevator.   
Kara went back inside and started putting everything away while pouting and complaining to herself.  
10 minutes later they’re finally leaving. Kara ate a whole pack of chips 15 minutes into the trip and fell asleep on Lena’s shoulder. Lena rested her cheek on Kara’s head and went back to reading her book. 

2 hours later they arrived at the place. There was lots of trees and other little houses surrounding the area. Everything was quite, save for the sound of the birds and leafs moving with the wind. Lena woke Kara up and they got out of the car. Kara got their bags from the trunk of the car and a nice old lady helped them in. The lady, Martha, gave Lena the key to the house, told them where to find her if they needed help with something and wished them a good stay before walking out and closing the door.   
Lena started looking around, the house was tiny but very comfy. Warm colors on the walls, light wood furniture, a gray couch, white curtains and a big bookshelf. The kitchen was right besides the living room, divided by a island with 2 stools. She walked towards the room and started unpacking, taking her makeup and their toothbrushes to the bathroom. 

“LENA…” Kara screamed from the living room. “THERE’S A TV INSIDE THE BOOK THING.”

“Kara, look at the size of this house, you don’t need to scream.” Lena said walking towards Kara. 

“Right, sorry. But look, a TV.” She pointed to the TV inside the middle of the bookshelf. “We can have a movie night.” Kara said excitedly and hugged Lena before running to the kitchen. 

“That’s great. Now, I can tell that you’re hungry so, let’s have lunch?” She asked while walking into the kitchen and standing besides Kara. 

“Yes, I’m starving. I just had a few chips today because someone said we could just bring 1 snack each during our trip.” She stared at Lena.

“Really? I’m sure whoever did that, did it because it was a 2 hour trip and there was no need to take enough food to feed an army.” Lena crossed her arms and stared back at Kara.

“Aaanyway, I’m hungry, what are we making?”

They watched a few movies after lunch and then went to the room, Lena went back to her book, trying to finish it before they went to sleep and Kara laid her head on Lena’s lap reading a book Lena had gotten her a few weeks ago but she didn’t had time to start.  
Lena finished about 2 hours later and looked down at Kara who was fighting to stay awake and smiled softly at her.   
“How about we go to sleep? I know it’s early but I kept you awake at night and you slept less than 2 hours on the way here.” She asked in a low voice. 

“It’s fine, but yeah, I am tired. Let’s get ready for bed.” Kara replied sleepily.   
Lena went to take a shower while Kara brushed her teeth. She walked out 10 minutes later and let Kara in. She moved to their bags to look for more comfortable clothes inside her bag before deciding to get Kara’s hoodie. 

“Am I gonna have to hide my clothes young lady?” Kara tried to hide a smile while walking towards her bag. 

“I’m Sorry, but your clothes are so much more comfortable than mine. Want it back?” She pointed to the hoodie. 

“No, I’m just kidding. I think it’s adorable when you steal my clothes. They look better on you anyway.” She leaned down to give Lena a kiss. 

“Shut up.” Lena blushed and slapped Kara’s arm before walking to the bed. 

“I love you too honey.” She laughed and went to grab her pajamas.   
Kara got dressed and they went to sleep. 

Lena managed to sleep until morning. She got up and started making breakfast. She went to wake Kara up and they ate comfortable silence.  
After they’re done, they changed, brushed their teeth and went out. They walked around the park for a while after Kara saw a few puppies and beg Lena to go look at them for a bit. Then they went to the grocery store to get things to make lunch and dinner and Kara obviously had to get a few snacks. 

After dinner, Kara sat on the couch and Lena laid her head the pillow on Kara’s lap. Kara turned the TV on and picked a random movie, leaned back on the couch and started running her fingers through Lena’s hair.   
20 minutes into the movie, Kara felt Lena shaking on her lap and looked down at her. Lena was biting her lip, trying to hold back a sob and her eyes were full of tears she was trying to keep from falling.  
“Hey, what happened?” Kara moved to sit up and was staring down at Lena worriedly.  
Lena just shook her head and turn to hide her face on Kara’s stomach. When the first sob escaped Lena’s hold, Kara sat her up and tried to look at her in the eyes but the CEO just threw herself at Kara’s chest, hugging her so tight Kara was sure it would hurt if she was a human.   
“Lena, what happened? Was it the movie? I’m sorry, I don’t even know what we’re watching to be honest, I’m so sorry.” She started rubbing circles on Lena’s back, hopping it would calm her down enough to tell her what’s going on. “Come on baby, tell me what’s wrong so I can help.” Kara was sounding desperate. She held onto Lena as if she was going to literally fall apart if she let her go.   
Lena started to get up almost 15 minutes later. She took a few deep breaths before speaking.   
“It wasn’t exactly the movie, it was the… this is so pathetic…” She stopped talking and hid her face behind her hands. 

“I’m sure it isn’t. It’s OK, just tell me.” Kara whispered and sat closer to Lena. 

Lena stared at Kara for a little while before actually starting to speak.   
“It was the family in the movie. They’re all happy and helping each other and all I could think about is how… Insane my family is. Mother was constantly sending people after me, to kidnap or kill me and so did my brother and the irony in this story is, I was the one that killed him in the end. After failing a bunch of times, he thought he could outsmart me once again. He asked for my help and even though I did help him, this time I had a plan b up my sleeve. My plan b worked, I found him, but that’s when I stopped thinking, I didn’t really prepared for anything after that. That was really stupid of me, I know, I have no idea what happened to me but, I just knew I had to do something. I think I actually wanted to give him another chance, I wanted to try saving him again, but once I realized that he was too far gone, I knew there was only one thing I could do. It’ll take some time before I’m at peace with it, but I know it was the right thing to do. I waited for too long and during this time, when I was being a full of hope idiot, he killed thousands of people. I couldn’t allow that to keep happening. I couldn’t allow him to kill more innocent people while trying to achieve his sick goal. You know what he used to call the civilians death? Collateral effect. A “few” deaths for the greater good. Their deaths meant nothing to him. He doesn’t care what he has to do or to who, he doesn’t think about the consequences, he just cares about the final results. God, I was such an idiot. I’m so sorry Kara, I know I should’ve act sooner, I should have…” She started shaking and hid her face behind her hands again. 

“Hey, hey, no. You’re not an idiot.” She wrapped one arm around Lena’s shoulder. “You aren’t a idiot for having hope, Lena. It’s actually a really brave thing. Keeping your hope, your faith, is not an easy thing for anyone, and with your life, I can’t even imagine how hard it was for you.” Lena laid on her shoulder and she rested her head on top of Lena’s. “No one will ever be able to fully understand you because you’re the only one who knows exactly how he was before everything. You’re the one who experienced it. Just you remember the sleepless nights the first few weeks when you arrived at the Luthors house and who stayed with you through them. Just you know how he protected you from your father when he was drunk and violent. Lena, just you know who Lex really was and it’s obviously understandable that you wanted that back. You wanted the only part of the family who really cared about you back and I’m so sorry you couldn’t get it. I just want you to know that, you’re part of my family now, and we all love and support you. I love you so much and I’m sorry you’re hurting, but it’s over now. At least the worst part is, and I will help you through the rest, I got you.” She wrapped her other arm around Lena and just quietly held her when she felt the girl softly crying again. “You’re a hero, Lena. This city is lucky to have you. Look at everything you’ve done so far, everything you’ve accomplished.”

“No I’m not. All I do is fuck everything up over and over again.” She lifted her head again and angrily wiped her tears away. “I opened up the portal that brought the Daxamites in and they destroyed half of the city. My brother killed lots of people because I couldn’t see he didn’t care about me anymore. I know you said that’s strength, but Kara, look at the facts, God, look at you and your cousin, I should’ve known that I couldn’t fix this. And then, after all that fight, for him and for myself, I became a murderer and killed my own brother. I’m constantly trying to fix my own mistakes, I wouldn’t call that being a hero.” She was still wiping her tears away, but knew one’s kept replacing them every few seconds. 

“Alright, look, I know you won’t just stop believing all that from day to night, but like I said yesterday, I love you and I will always remind you of that. I will keep repeating over and over again how good you are, how lucky National City is and how lucky I am for having you in my life. You, Lena Kieran Luthor, taught me that you should always dig deeper in order to find the whole truth. You taught me that, you don’t need powers to be a hero. You’re the biggest hero in National City and I’m so proud of you.” Kara reached to wipe the new tears on Lena’s face. She seemed to be slowly calming down now. 

“I will never understand how you can be so patient with me.” She sniffed and pouted. 

“Well, I think the fact that I love you helps a lot but, there’s also the fact that you’ve been through so much you whole life. Your mother taught you things that are still… Stuck in your brain and it’ll take a little while for you to get rid of all that. I understand it’s hard and I will keep being patient and so will Alex, Maggie, Sam and everyone else. You might not believe it now, but you are a hero and you’re also my hero, you have saved both me and Supergirl so many times and you can’t deny it.” Kara smiled at her. 

“Thank you, Kara. I’m sorry for being so emotional right now, I…” Lena started but Kara interrupted her, knowing full well where this was going. 

“Hey, we’ve talked about this, it’s fine. We came here to have some peace and to deal with things and I’m glad you’re starting to open up.” Kara looked at Lena and reached out to hold her hand. 

“It does feel good to talk about all this.” Lena finally smiled a little. 

“I’m glad. This was a great idea. I had 10 hours of sleep last night. I can’t remember the last time I slept for so long. I don’t think I’ve gotten more than 5 hours of sleep this past few weeks, or months for that matter.” 

“I know. I got 8 hours of sleep and no nightmares. I still can’t believe I actually did this, mother would die if she saw me right now, but I have to say, this is amazing.” Lena finally relaxed again and leaned back on the couch. 

“It is. So, you think now you can start to take more breaks? Just like, a few days every month?” Kara asked, eyes full of hope. 

“I will try baby, I promise.” She got up and looked back at Kara. “How about we get some blankets and finally have that movie night you’ve been asking for weeks now?”

“Oh Rao yes, I would love that. Can we make popcorn?” Kara jumped up from the couch with a big smile. 

“Of course.” Lena smiled at how adorable Kara was. “Go on and grab the blankets while I make the get everything else ready here.” She watched as Kara ran into the room with a little smile and went to the kitchen to make popcorn and grab a few snacks so Kara wouldn’t get up 2 minutes after finishing the popcorn. 

On the 3rd movie, after all the food was gone, Kara could see Lena fighting to keep her eyes open and superspeeded around the living room to clean everything up. Once she was done, she laid down and opened her arms for Lena to lay on her chest so they could both fit on the couch. 

“I love you.” Lena said in a sleepy voice 5 minutes later. 

“I love you too baby.” She felt Lena snuggling closer and relaxing. Kara made sure to keep both arms around Lena so she wouldn’t fall during the night. She then focused on Lena’s heartbeat and heard the steady beats that indicate that Lena was peacefully sleeping and allowed that too lull her to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!  
English is not my first language so let me know if you notice any mistakes.  
You can send me prompts on my tumblr: sincerity--extreme and tips on how i can improve on my writing are also welcome


End file.
